RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 21
"There's no sigh of him." Oilpaw repiled. "What are you gonna do if Mom gets a new mate?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:01, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Be kind of sad I guess, but she is free to get a new mate." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:03, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "I hope she doesn't." Oilpaw mewed. "He'll be so annoying, telling us what to do, acting like he's our real Dad." he slightly joked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:05, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, but we don't have to listen to what he says." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:07, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "It'll be fun, we can mess with him all the time." Oilpaw laughed. "But who knows, she might not even get another mate." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:11, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, the RockClan toms are.....bad.....right dude?" Creekpaw mewed. 00:12, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw stopped laughing and looked fretful. "What about Mossypebble? he's not that bad.. and he's single...." he shuddered. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:13, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Shocked, Creekpaw stepped back. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:15, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw shook his head. "Dear StarClan hopefully not!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:21, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Then, he burst out laughing. "It is not that, it is just that.....all this time....I have never met Mossypebble....until five seconds ago I thought he was a girl.....then you said 'he' and.......I was so surprised.!" Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:24, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "REALLY!?" Oilpaw hit his head on his the ground dying of laughter. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:25, November 24, 2015 (UTC) (Mossypebble is still in the quest, right? Cuz if he isn't, he'd be laughing so hard rn XD) — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:27, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "yeah." Creekpaw laughed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:28, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw stopped out of breath. "You are very blind." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:28, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, dude." Creekpaw purred. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:30, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw was still laughing. "Where ever he is, when he gets back I'm telling him you thought he was a beautiful molly." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:32, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah...I always thought of him with yellow-gold fur and bright blue eyes and a high voice." Creekpaw joked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:34, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Beatiful!" Oilpaw mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:38, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "yeah, and now it will be awkward if he becomes mates with mom." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:39, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Psssh, it's not happening! Dad would be angry..." Oilpaw began laughing. "Maybe they will fight to the death and start breathing fire?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:41, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "That would look cool. I can see Dad breathing fire..." Creekpaw purred. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:42, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Soooo.... speaking of the ladies, anyone you have your eyes on?" Oilpaw winked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:43, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "No. You?" Creekpaw asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:44, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe..." Oilpaw giggled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:46, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Who? Spit it out dude!" Creekpaw purred. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:46, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "She's from another Clan... Chestnutpaw." Oilpaw mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:52, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Cool." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends Oilpaw looked away for some reason. "Do... do you think Dad likes me?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:58, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Pumpkinpaw was bored out of her mind, so she picked a random and innocent warrior.----Duskkit remained out cold, however, he was very much breathing.'Silverstar' 01:10, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Please get up." Riverkit mewed, more annoyed then scared. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:12, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Morningkit whimpered. --- Stoatscar watched a bug. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:13, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Duekkit was still limp.'Silverstar' 01:14, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "GET UP ALL READY." RIverkit screamed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:15, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "What if he's dying?" Morningkit whined. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:17, November 24, 2015 (UTC) The Tom was, get ready for this...still unresponsive and limp.'Silverstar' 01:18, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Morningkit screamed loudly, loud enough for camp to hear. "HE'S DYING!" he screeched running around and ran into a tree. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:20, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Come on! Our toms the dumbest things in the world?" Riverkit moaned. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:22, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Despite the loud thud his brother made, Duekkit was still out cold.'Silverstar' 01:24, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Grabbing the kit, Riverkit pulled. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:25, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw waited for his brother to reply. Darkfrost heard Morningkit screaming, she found them. "What are you doing?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:25, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "These idiots are making fools of themselves." Riverkit hissed quitly. "No need to ask me" She mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:26, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw's heart began to beat fast. "Creekpaw!?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:27, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "yes?" Creekpaw asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:28, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble limped back to camp, falling to the ground in pain moments later. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 01:31, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Cats gathered around Mossypebble. "What happened to you?" Meadowbee asked with herbs, Stoatscar followed with cobwebs. The two were taking turns with Darkfrost being medicine cat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:32, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Why did you freak out?" Creekpaw aksed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:33, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Does dad like me?" Oilpaw asked again. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:34, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble shakily lifted his head, lifting a paw with blurry vision only to see blood. "I.. was attacked by a rogue... But, I'm fine." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 01:34, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Do you know where Runningstrike is?" Stoatscar asked while putting cobwebs on him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:36, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble lowered his head, slowly shaking it. "..I think he stayed behind to fight of the rogue," He coughed, rolling onto his side as his neck throbbed with pain. "..But I don't know." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 01:40, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar nodded. "Meadowbee, your turns over." she whispered. Meadowbee nodded and skipped away, off to find Darkfrost. She found Darkfrost with the kits outside camp. "What's going on?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:42, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble gazed at Stoatscar uneasily, feeling the burn of the herbs ooze across his pelt. It stung like needles, and he let out a sharp cry of pain before softly resting his head on the cold ground and closing his eyes. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 01:43, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar flattened her ears at his cry. "You should rest." she meowed. --- "Duskkit's dying!" Morningkit cried to Meadowbee. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:44, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "What?" Creekpaw asked his brother. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:46, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "DOES DAD LIKE ME!?" Oilpaw screamed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:47, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Of course!" Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:48, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Oh good!" Oilpaw purred suddenly calm. "I smell a pretty molly." he laughed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:52, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Who?" Creekpaw asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:54, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Mossypebble!" Oilpaw ran off. "I'm telling him you thought he was a she-cat!" he yowled as he dashed through the forest. He ran into camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:56, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "In that case Wait for me!" Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:57, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw saw Mossypebble lying in his nest covered in wounds. "Creekpaw thought you were a she-cat." he stated before asking questions. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:59, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "That is true!" Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:00, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble flicked an ear, just simply muttering in response and laying his head back down on his paws. Sapphireheart, before going to talk to her brother, padded over to the apprentices and sat down. "Leave him alone for a bit. He's just been attacked, and he's going to need to rest in order to recover." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 02:02, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "If you knew what we told her...him.....then you would know it was worth it!" Creekpaw purred. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:03, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart flicked her tail-tip in annoyance, tilting her head to look at the apprentices crossly. "Bothering him about it won't help him get any better," She meowed, his whiskers twitching. "I'm sure he'll be better later, but for now, just let him be." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 02:05, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "When did you become so bossy..." Creekpaw whispered. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:06, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "He's boring." Oilpaw mewed and pounced on Creekpaw. ---- Stoatscar left camp. She felt strange, she always felt happy about everything but now... her mate was gone, her brother... was gone... it stopped her fieryness... she just felt empty and nothing. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:06, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart flexed her claws, keeping herself from shredding the apprentice's ears off. ''Foolish apprentices. All they ever want to do is play and bother Warriors. They have training to do, they know. ''With a snarl, she stomped off, and approached her brother with a cross yet saddened look. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 02:09, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "These warriors! Yesterday she was my play-mate, now she;s going all warrior on me." Creekpaw hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:12, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "She thinks shes top now that she's a warrior." Oilpaw mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:14, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, she's annoying." Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:15, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar pushed a pebble along the ground. She tripped and her paw went over her scarred face. It brought back... good thoughts that saddened her. She stood at the edge of a stream. "I want my family back!" she yowled, it echoed back to her. She sat down huffing. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:19, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Was that mom?" Creekpaw aaked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:24, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw shrugged. "Can we play truth or dare?" her asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:26, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "sure!" Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:27, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "I want a dare." he mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:28, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Go tell Sapphireheart that....she's.....a feisty wrench." Creekpaw purred. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:36, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Nu!! I don't want to make her mad!" Oilpaw squeaked. "your the one whos gonna have to tell her that!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:41, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Trust me, the look on her face will be worth it. But you can have a differnent dare." Creekpaw mewed, Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:43, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Can I have another one?" Oilpaw pleaded. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:45, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Let's see.....shout 'I am a wolf' as loud as you can" Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:46, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "I have something even better." Oilpaw meowed and dashed to Wolfstar's rock. "I AM A PIECE OF DUNG!!!!!!!" ''He screamed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:49, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Purrintg, Creekpaw glanced around the camp. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:50, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "What do you pick?" Oilpaw asked, all the cats in camp staring at him. "How about we go say sorry to Sapphireheart first?" Creekpaw aksed. "We were pretty mean' Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:54, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Not really that mean, it's not like we told her she's a ShadeClan cat." Oilpaw said bitterly. "Fine." he huffed after a moment. ---- Morningkit nudged Duskkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:57, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry Sapphireheart." Creekpaw whispered. 15:32, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry." Oilpaw said quietly. "Okay can we do something now?" Dazzlekit left the nursery purring. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:35, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah..." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:36, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Dazzlekit padded up to Creekpaw and Oilpaw. "Hi, so Wolfstar's gonna make me an apprentice later today." she mewed. ---- Darkfrost took Duskkit in her jaws and began to go to camp with him, Morningkit followed with Meadowbee pushing Riverkit to follow. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:37, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Good. You should have been one yesterday, right?" Creekpaw asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:34, November 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- ''These cats... Riverkit thoght. Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:34, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "A moon ago." Dazzlekit meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:36, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Oh." Creekpaw mewed. ---- "Is Duskkit going to be okay?" Riverkit asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:37, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know." Darkfrost repiled entering camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:38, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "What happened to him, anyway?" Riverkit asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:39, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know." Darkfrost set Duskkit beside Wolfstar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:40, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "What should we do, with no medicine cat?" Wolfstar asked. 18:42, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Me, Stoatscar, and Meadowbee have been taking turns." Darkfrost stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:50, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Then help him." Wolfstar mewed, licking the kit. Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:51, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Darkfrost sniffed the kit. He looked fine but was limp. "I don't know what to do, we only know the basic stuff." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:52, November 24, 2015 (UTC) A few days after Mossypebble recovered, he padded out of the Warriors Den, his dark black pelt shining in the sunlight. He flicked an ear, turning his gaze to Stoatscar. ''Runningstrike... What's gotton into that tom? Doesn't he care about his family at all!? Look at his sons.. worrying about if he loves them or not. No cat should have to go through that. ''— You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 21:01, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Walking Creekpaw, looked up. The moon was red. That gave him bad memories. He missed his father. "For us....he did it for us." Creekpaw reminded himself, but it was hard. Once more unto the breach dear friends 21:19, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Easy for you to say, since he's your favorite and I'm nothing." Oilpaw muttered. ---- Stoatscar left camp, going for a hunt. She sniffed. Fox... she thought narrowing her eyes. Only a few days had past since her brothers death... this must be the fox that killed him. She switched her path to follow it. You'll pay for what you did. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:05, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "But he loves you! He left so he would not hurt us, he will come back." Once more unto the breach dear friends 23:54, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "He never wanted to talk to me or play." Oilpaw pointed out. --- Stoatscar stopped at the edge of a thick stream. A wounded weak fox stood there. Stoatscar snarled and pushed it in. It fell in with a yelp. She watched it drown, it was to weak to fight the current. Good. ''she thought after the water carried it's body away, down a stream far away from the Clans. She slipped on a rock. She fell into the water with a gasp. Mossypebble stretched out, his fur on end as he watched the two apprentices squable. "Hey," He cooed, flattening his ears. "Runningstrike may not be with you anymore..." He began, pausing instantly. "But I know for sure that he loves you. Certainly enough that he did all that just for you." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 23:58, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Did you see him when you left?" Creekpaw aksed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:00, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw flattened his ears. Maybe... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:01, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble looked away for a moment, thoughts flooding through his mind. "Yes," He meowed, lifting his head and puffing out his fur. "..He was fighting off a rogue when I left, and I almost failed to get back.." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 00:03, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "At lest he might be okay..." Oilpaw meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 00:06, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Browse Category:Archives Category:RockClan Category:Wiki Stuff